


OMG Tsubasa Please

by bookwyrmling



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: Caitlin is…the most important person to me ever. Therefore…I’ll definitely protect her, no matter the cost.





	OMG Tsubasa Please

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just a set-up for an idea I had combining two fandoms I thoroughly enjoy. I'm not planning on going anywhere with it. Sorry!

_Caitlin is…the most important person to me ever. Therefore…I’ll definitely protect her, no matter the cost.  
_

“Caitlin!”

Christopher jumped down into the hole that opened up beneath her disappearance and to a small footbridge spanning a dark chasm below. There was a light in the distance and Christopher ran for it, swearing on everything within him that he would save her.

“This is…” Christopher turned the corner and stopped in sheer disbelief at the sight. Caitlin floated in the air in front of the winged sigil that had been on the floor where she had originally been pulled through.

“Caitlin! Caitlin!” he cried, but no matter how loud he shouted, she did not respond. Instead, her glassy eyes closed and bright white light appeared from her back, spreading out in the same winged shape as the sigil carved behind her before wrapping around her in a cocoon and pulling her back into the suddenly plasmoidal wall.

“NO!” Christopher shouted in refusal as he leapt into the air, grabbed Caitlin and tore her from whatever it was that was trying to take her away.

The moment they hit the ground, the wings of light shattered, shards of light dispersing in every direction until they were left in darkness, the only light coming from the floor above and shining through the newly opened hole in its floor. Around them, the ruins began to shake and the walls began to crumble and Caitlin’s body began to grow cold.

“Caitlin!  Cait, wake up!” Christopher cried as he held her face and shook her body in his arms. Caitlin’s eyes remained shut, her entire body nonresponsive and Christopher looked back up through the hole in the ceiling, knowing there was no time to lose even if he did not understand what had happened.

It wasn’t easy, carrying Caitlin unconscious and climbing back out of the hole before running up flights and flights of stairs to get out of the ruins, but Christopher would not stop until Caitlin was well. When he stumbled onto the remains of a battle with people wearing armor like he had never seen before, however, he froze in shock at the corpses of these unknown soldiers interspersed with archaeologists who had not escaped in time.

“You’re late, brat,” called an exhausted voice to the side, “You didn’t hurt Caitlin, did you?”

Christopher turned to face a severely injured April just barely holding herself up by the sword she had stuck into the ground for support—up until the point she fainted into March’s waiting arms.

“There seems to have been poison on the enemies’ blades,” March explained as she lay April carefully onto the ground, checking her vitals and assuring herself of the regent’s well-being before walking up to Christopher and Caitlin.

“Is she okay?” Christopher asked, his gaze switching back and forth enough between April and Caitlin that even he was not sure of which one he was asking about. Both he assumed. As did March, who forced his attention her way. “I will not let the Queen die,” she swore despite the obvious concern plastered across her face and burned into her eyes, “But what happened here?”

Christopher’s mouth flapped and he stuttered at first, trying to decide how to explain something he could not understand. “There were ruins under the ruins…” he began only to have March reach out and touch his forehead.

“I’ll read your memory,” she said and Christopher nodded his head because he still did not know how to explain it. In front of his eyes both the High Priestess of the Sun’s face and Caitlin’s exploding wings of light played out, but this time he noticed something within the shards of light.

“Her feathers,” March asked, “They scattered, didn’t they?”

Christopher swallowed at the grave sound of her voice, but nodded before dropping his gaze down to Caitlin’s face once more. “Yes,” he confirmed, his voice small as Caitlin’s body continued to grow colder in his arms.

March took a deep breath in, pressed her fingers against Sakura’s forehead and did something with her magic because Christopher could feel its warmth pulsing around them, refusing to penetrate Caitlin’s body.

“Those feathers are the princess’s memories.”

Christopher balked. “Memories—?”

“From birth all the way until now,” March confirmed with a nod, “They’re all gone. They’re not even in this world anymore.”

“What?!” Christopher clutched his arms tighter around Caitlin, looking down at her calm face. She looked like she was sleeping. Like the time he’d found her napping under the palm trees after trying to eat an entire basket of apples so that she wouldn’t have to share with April, whom she’d fought with earlier that morning. She’d had a stomach ache when she woke up and Christopher had done his best to nurse her until April and March had shown up to take her home and scold Christopher for letting her feel unwell.

“A body without memories is just a container,” March continued to speak, dragging Christopher back to the present where a stomach ache from overeating was the least of their problems. “One that’s quickly fading, at that. If something doesn’t happen soon—”

March didn’t have to finish the sentence. Christopher somehow already knew how it was going to end. He didn’t want to hear it. Even March’s comforting hand on his shoulder wouldn’t be able to help him make it through hearing Caitlin could die. “What can I do?!” he asked, instead. “I’ll do it! I’ll do anything!” His fingers clung to Caitlin’s shoulders and sides as he clutched her to his chest.

March studied his determined face for all of two seconds before nodding and standing up. “There’s no time to hesitate,” she said as she held her sun staff out between them. She spared no more than a glance at April, still unconscious in the sand. Christopher could see the concern in March’s downturned lips and wide eyes and knew he was not the only one having to fight for his most important person. March shook her head and turned back to him. “I’ll take the blame for this one,” she said, “Christopher, I’m sending you to another world. You must meet up with the Witch of Dimensions. Tell them everything. They may be able to help.”

Christopher clenched his jaw and set his face, his entire body tense in anticipation. March closed her eyes and a wind whipped up. It pulled sand from the ground, but instead of blowing it in Christopher’s eyes, it sprung up in strings and waves. Christopher threw an arm up to cover his face and held Caitlin’s pressed to his chest until the wind died.

When he opened his eyes and dropped his arm from his face, it was to reveal an impossible landscape. They were in some sort of water, but he could breathe. It moved around them, pressing them onward in a fast stream and Christopher swam through it to reach his destination even faster. _I’ll save you, Cait!_ He promised as the end of the stream bent out of shape, turning into a drop of sky that deposited him into a raining cityscape.

In front of him stood a man wearing strange clothing the likes of which Christopher had never seen before. He bore a staff that he held in front of him, just as March had held her sun staff. This one, however, blocked the man’s face. All Christopher could see was blue eyes that looked knowledgeable beyond human ken.

“Are you the Witch of Dimensions?” he called out, staggering half-way to his feet before falling back to the ground, Caitlin resting in his lap.

“At least in this story,” the man replied with a marked boredom.

Christopher grit his teeth and pressed, “Please! Help save Caitlin!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those of you who know Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles...who do you think Fai and Kurogane would be? What about Watanuki and the xxxHOLiC storyline? Let me know in comments or hit me up on tumblr (rushingsnowy) or pillowfort! (mostly I want to know if this hits the weird niche interest of anyone else but me lol)


End file.
